farstridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerida Moonsong/Anari
Nerida was once kind, sweet and gentle – but those times passed. Now she’s empty. She watches thing around her with a passive, and rather bored look. She has a tendency to bore easily and this causes her to instigate potentially bad situations to the point of explosion. Nerida has a certain disdain for those around her. It’s not that she views herself better than them, but more-so that if they havn’t proved themselves worth anything to her then she has no reason to deal with them. She is very sadistic, cruel, mean and whatever else you want to call her. She has absolutely no care about anyone's feelings in any situation and actually prefers when they get upset. It's one of the few things that bring a smile to her face. She has what one could only call a love affair with her skinning knife and has no problem using it on anyone at any time. Neri is exceptionally good at acting. She's a spy by nature and one that isn't expected. She keeps an arsenal of clothing for any occasion and has been known to take the time to even care for her appearance just to get close to a target. Character Description Nerida is much more petite than most night elves. She’s shorter and in general smaller in build, giving her an unimposing appearance. Her hair is past her waist in length and cerulean and she has markings in the shape of green maple leaves over her eyes. Pieces of her hair is threaded through colored beads that have bones and feathers hanging from the end. Threaded into her hair are feathers (not hanging from the beads.) Carved into the center of her forehead is a large “D”. Her skin is a pinkish-purple color, in combination with her hair color she almost gives the impression of candy. Her eyes glow gold, unlike the silver common to her race. Her nails are elongated into claws, canine teeth also elongated into the fangs common to her race. Her clothing is rather peculiar. She wears skin, leather or whatever you'll call it - various shades stitched together. Bones accent the leather working as boning for a corset around her middle and just accents for the rest. A keen eye for anatomy would suggest these are rib bones from something. A belt of braided hair is wrapped around her waist, it too made from various shades from blonde, to brown to even the more exotic colors. She usually walks around with a staff with a skull at the top, feathers attached to it as well and a well used skinning knife at her side. Nerida was trained in the ways of the Talon and takes only the forms of creatures with feathers. Her travel and stealth form are that of a large, extravagently feathered raven and her favored form is that of a moonkin. Character Biography Nerida was the child of a druid and warrior. She was born with a faint golden tint to her eyes, hinting at a natural druidic power – but despite this she wasn’t officially trained in the druidic arts. She was female, and females were warriors, not druids. Despite this, her father gave her basic druid training – that is… until he fell into the Dream never to awaken, just like many other druids before and after him. Luckily for Nerida, this was around the time that the night elves had gotten less particular about who they taught the druidic arts to and allowed her to learn the ways. She ventured out into Azeroth after she finished her basic training to hone her skills. During these travels she made friends with many people, and somehow had a cult after her to use as a sacrifice. Her friends took care of the cult, and her powers grew – the gold tint in her eyes slowly taking over until they were a solid gold. While she spent time in Felwood, she ran into something that changed her life dramatically. It was here she was possessed by the devil Seluus. Seluus did horrible things while in Nerida’s body. She corrupted her friends and strangers alike and destroyed a large portion of the Shadow Council (albeit that wasn’t such a bad thing) to take control of Felwood. All the while Seluus held Nerida’s body; the devil spoke to her. Nerida was subjected to the mental and emotional torture of the devil. The way Seluus taunted her as she made Nerida’s body commit atrocious crimes and eventually kill her best friend. Luckily her friend was saved before death truly claimed her, but it wasn’t until after her exorcism that Nerida learned this. Nerida wasn’t sure what happened during the exorcism, for at that point Seluus had complete control over her; pushing her consciousness into a place Nerida came to call the Darkness. She was left broken and mentally unstable after her exorcism. Plagued by the horrible things she’d done and the taunted of the devil, she eventually became nothing more than an emotionless shell. She stopped sleeping due to nightmares assaulting her every time she closed her eyes and stopped eating out of lack of caring for her own well being. Sometime after this she discovered an “herbal remedy” to help her sleep and she takes it every night so she can sleep. Her rather emotionless state developed into what it is now through her various dealings with the people around her. Since then she’s taken to helping the Cenarion Expedition in Outland and returned to her home in Feralas to tend to it. However, this wouldn't come to be a permanent situation for her. Prior to Seluus, Nerida had caught the eye of a human man and coincidentally found herself targeted for death by him. She had intentionally avoided him and his companions until he approached her in Feralas during one of her drug induced states and offered her something she couldn't refuse. He played into her sadistic tendencies and gave her an outlet that she could use to act upon those. One could say things went downhill from there. As far as she was concerned, it was quite the opposite. She stopped doing drugs and drinking. Stopped worrying about how her actions effected other people and she cut off all her social ties. Being a Druid of the Talon and trained in those ways, she was and still is an excellent spy. Nerida's home is the sprawling jungle of Feralas. She tends it for days on end, forgoing bathing and general care of herself. She's not unintelligent despite her rather strange appearance. She's very conniving and deceitful, one's never sure exactly how she feels about a certain situation. Her demeanor ranges from friendly to manic to emotionless to generally grumpy about her surroundings. She has the natural ability to blend into any environment she needs to blend into. She can act and change her appearance to suite her needs or the needs of her benefactor. Out of Character Notes (( This character is suuuuper old... and there's stuff in her backround that I really wish I could get away with just casually deleting... but I can't because it actually effects the way she is now. >.< Some notes: Nerida is not bubblegum and lollipops and she is an elitist jerk OOC. Don't be an idiot and you'll get along fine. Nerida is not to be taken lightly IC, mature RPers preferred. )) Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Biographies